Do It All for Her
by SevenRenny
Summary: That was his little girl, and he was damn proud of her. He called her regularly and was pleased to know she had made plenty of friends. She was always liked by others, so he wasn't surprised to know she made a nice group of comrades. He, however, did not expect her to find a boyfriend so soon. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Ochaco's dad wants to meet Izuku in person. IzuOcha.


_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own My Hero Academia._

 _Note: Covers manga up to chapter 58_

* * *

 **Do It All for Her**

 **SevenRenny**

It was hard to imagine just how fast she'd grown. He remembered the first time he had held his little girl. She'd fit into his palm so easily; such a little thing. She was a joy to have, all bright smiles and happy giggles. He knew she wouldn't stay a baby forever, but no matter how old she got, she was his baby, and always will be. Now, she resembled her mother so much. He could still feel the puff of pride in his chest when remembering her strength and determination at the Sports Festival. She was a fighter, no doubt about it. That was _his_ little girl, and he was damn proud of her. He called her regularly and was pleased to know she had made plenty of friends. She was always liked by others because of her friendly nature and the happy atmosphere she carried around, so he wasn't surprised to know she made a nice group of comrades.

He, however, did not expect her to tell him she had a crush on a boy.

That had been unexpected, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The logical side of him told him she wasn't a baby anymore, and that she was bound to find romantic love at some point.

He wasn't ready for this.

The parental side of him admitted he was slightly uneasy about it. But he wanted the best for her, whatever made her happy, so he gave her the simple advice of 'If you're really sure, then tell him and see how it goes,' then offered the phone to his wife so she could speak to her in more detail. After a few more phone calls, he was sure she was in love. The way she stuttered and stopped mid-sentences was an indication she was embarrassed. She kept bringing him up, and sometimes calling because she was panicking about her own feelings and how it was getting in the way.

A month later, she told him the news over the phone.

She had taken his advice, and now, she officially had a boyfriend. Turned out the boy liked her as well.

Boyfriend... His baby had a boyfriend. A boy known as ' _Deku'_ , she'd called him. She had told them the basics of how she'd met him and how he saved her. The boy had rescued her, and that was good enough in his book. He hadn't asked for details as she had been a little nervous over exams.

It was only after her exams did she tell him the boy's real name while filling him in on how she did at school. Turned out Deku was simply a nickname. Izuku Midoriya… he had heard that somehow...

"Wasn't that the boy from the Sports Festival?" His wife asked; then it finally clicked in his brain.

They re-watched the recording of the event, and he almost couldn't believe it. Midoriya was the kid who'd fought that Todoroki boy. He'd broken his fingers over and over, and had actually managed to destroy the arena. He wasn't sure if the boy was really that crazy, or if that was a side effect of his Quirk, but during that battle, he had had the ferocity and aggression of a madman.

He was strong, but also self-destructive.

And his daughter was dating that curly haired boy.

He was confused to no end. Ochaco had told them Izuku was shy, nervous around strangers, and was overall an awkward boy. The young man in the video did not match that personality description. Then again, his normally sweet girl put up a fight as well, so it was unfair to judge the boy over that one video.

He had to judge him in person.

So when the school gave them a week off, he made the call. She sounded more than happy to visit her parents again, and she persuaded her 'boyfriend' to come along with her. As Ochaco's father, he helped his wife set up the extra futon mattress to welcome their new guest. He kept texting and calling Ochaco every now and then. She sounded excited, telling them how she couldn't wait to give them a hug. He would occasionally hear a boy in the background. That must've been that Deku boy.

" _Do you need me to carry that for you?"_

" _No, it's okay – I got it."_ She addressed him, leaning away from the phone.

Ah, a handyman. Good. Very good. He'd give him points for that. He had to admit, the boy sounded very gentle and helpful over the phone. It was very much different from that angry young man in the video. It must've been the adrenaline and the will to win, then.

"'s that him?" he asked happily. He made sure enthusiasm slipped into his voice.

" _Yeah!"_ she said, _"I can't wait for you guys to meet him! Just try not to scare him, Daddy, he's really nervous."_ She informed him shyly. Her Izuku had always been awkward, and even more so when she asked if he could visit her parents. She knew her dad was a large, bulky man, which would make Deku even more fidgety. He was jumpy around sudden noises, and her father's booming voice might not be too comfortable for his flight-or-fight instincts he'd gained over the years.

Her father chuckled. "Don't worry about that. We'll pick you kids up at the train station."

" _Alright, I'll call when we get there. See you then!"_

He noted the excitement in her voice. She was truly happy to visit, and over the moon about bringing her boyfriend along. He felt at ease, now. She sounded so happy about all of this. Whether he liked the boy or not, as long as he made Ochaco happy, then he would have no choice but to welcome him in.

"Oh, how sweet," his wife cooed, placing a palm to her cheek in delight. She turned her phone to show him the picture their daughter had sent. Ochaco and the green haired boy were pressed together, his arm around her waist and they were both cheek to cheek in order to fit into the shot. The background was of an amusement park. It looked like they had taken the picture in a Ferris wheel. Ochaco's hand was stretched out, indicating she was the one to take the picture with her phone. They were both smiling with their mouths open as if they were laughing at the time.

Up close, he seemed like a gentle boy. The description Ochaco had of him started to make sense now. He was plain looking, average, but there was no doubt Ochaco had picked him based on his personality and actions. She was a smart girl, after all.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Ochaco had basically abandoned her bag to run over to them with her arms wide open. She managed to catch them both into one hug. "I'm so glad you guys made it…"

Her dad chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Missed you, too, kiddo." To think this young lady used to be that little bundle he'd carry around on his shoulders…

Izuku had grabbed her bag and stopped to watch the exchange with a gentle smile. When the broad-shouldered man turned to him and barked: "You, too! Come over here, boy!" he couldn't help but flinch at how absolutely _loud_ he was. Izuku jogged over and politely bowed, introducing himself personally. His voice cracked embarrassingly as it gave away how nervous he actually was.

The big man patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down, I don't bite," he said, chuckling lightly. He suddenly leaned over and grabbed the two bags from Izuku. "Hope you kids had a safe trip. You two must be tired out, huh? Come on, now."

Their home was plain and simple; small, but just enough keep a small family comfortable. Izuku didn't mind at all.

"Thanks for inviting me over," he said, looking around the unfamiliar home.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Ochaco's mother said. "It's nice to finally see you in person. Ochaco talks about you a lot over the phone."

Ochaco heard that and her pink cheeks turned slightly brighter.

Izuku laughed shyly. "Glad to meet you, too."

Her daughter had picked a cutie. He was average looking, but his interactions and voice and overall demeanor was adorable. When her daughter took him by the hand and dragged him to the room he'd be staying in, it was clear he was more comfortable with her. The tension in his shoulders had slackened and he was more talkative with Ochaco. Her daughter had mentioned he was more timid and shy around strangers. However, she had also mentioned how many times he had run into danger to save his friends and the multiple times he ended up with broken bones because of his sudden spikes of bravery.

She saw his hand when Ochaco held it. The damaged skin and the slight bumps of deformed bone showcased just how far he'd gone to sacrifice himself for the sake of someone else. He interacted with her daughter with smiles and little giggles here and there and would sometimes touch her hand as gently as he could. In fact, every touch seemed careful and loving. He could be as gentle as a feather, yet, strong enough to break through five walls of cement.

The more she observed him with her girl, the more it showed he wasn't so average after all.

Dinner was prepared and the four sat down to eat. It was mostly Ochaco and her father that talked the most during the meal. She told them events that she'd briefly mentioned to them before over the phone. Izuku would occasionally pitch into the conversation to add a thing or two she'd missed. Ochaco's father kept a keen eye on him while speaking normally. The boy was quiet for the most part. He showed to be polite and respectable and quite humble, thanking them over and over again for having him over and for cooking the meal. He also didn't know how to take complements without turning pink in the cheeks. When Ochaco recalled how he'd brought down a giant robot with one punch, enthusiastically swinging her fist in a punching motion to mimic the move, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and cupped his face with his hand to hide the evidence of a blush. "It… it wasn't much. You saved me, too." He said shyly.

Keep it up boy, you're doing great.

There was still one thing he needed to understand: the boy's Quirk. From what he saw in the Sports Festival recording, the boy could break a thick chunk of ice with just a flick of a finger. That power was frightening. The boy looked completely different in that video. It was hard to imagine that sweet boy thanking them for the meal was the same one acting like a mad maniac in a fight. Just how much control did he have with his Quirk?

"Say," he tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. "Why don't you and I have a little walk? Show you around the neighborhood." He said in an encouraging voice.

Izuku looked toward Ochaco uncertainly. She gave him a smile and waved at him. "Go on, I'll wait here for you guys."

"Oh, okay. Sure." Izuku put on his shoes and flinched when a huge hand landed on his shoulder with a clap. The man chuckled at that.

"Have fun!" Ochaco cheered for them, waving a hand goodbye as her father took her boyfriend outside. She was a smart girl; she knew her daddy just wanted to have a man-to-man talk with him.

…

Izuku walked alongside him nervously. The man was very friendly and outgoing, but he was still Ochaco's father. He didn't want to embarrass her in any way. Okay, just be cool. I'll be fine.

"So, Midoriya," the man started.

Izuku flinched and straightened his shoulders. "Eh – Yes!"

The man chuckled and patted him on the shoulder again. "Saw your fight in the Sports Festival. You sure went all out, boy."

"I was doing my best, sir." There we go. Just answer him coolly, Izuku.

"That looked like it hurt you, though. Does your Quirk normally injure you like that, son?"

Izuku looked down at his scarred hand. "Well… my body isn't used to it yet. I've been training for a while and… I can use 5 percent of it without hurting myself now," he explained. "Turned out I've been using it wrong. I just needed to fix my technique a bit."

The father whistled in amazement. "A hard worker. I like that." He gave him a thumbs-up. "Never stop trying, kiddo. It all pays off in the end."

For a moment, Izuku forgot about his nervousness and a smile brightened his face. "Yes, sir!"

"Alright, then." He clapped him on the shoulder roughly. "I've got a task for you."

"Huh?" Caught off guard, Izuku looked up in surprise.

"Rapid fire questions – answer me as much as you can."

"Wah – Wait, what? Please, hold up–"

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Ah – Yes!"

"Do you regret breaking your limbs for her?"

"No!"

"Are you ready to do it again for her?"

"Yes!"

"Speak up, son!"

" _Yes, sir!"_

"Atta boy! If she ever gets injured, what would you do?"

" _I'd carry her!"_

"What's your dream job?"

" _I want to be a hero!"_

"Why?"

" _So I can save people and make the world a better place!"_

Izuku's face was slowly morphing into one of determination. It resembled the look he had during his Sports Festival battle. Those usually gentle eyes were now burning with fire. His yelling was earning them a few glances from a random old couple on a bench.

"Would you ever leave Ochaco behind?"

" _Never!"_

"Will you continue to love her?"

" _Always!"_

"What would you do if she got kidnapped?"

" _Everything I could to rescue her!"_

"How could you if both of your arms were broken?"

" _I'd use my legs!"_

"And if those were broken?"

" _I'd use my life!"_

"If you could change something in Ochaco, what would it be?"

" _Nothing. She's perfect as she is, sir!"_

"What's the best thing you like about her?"

" _All of her!"_

The father could feel his own excitement building up. The boy's energy was contiguous. He let out a bark of laughter. The boy was flipping through his questions like a professional, passing each one with flying colors. Izuku's hands were tight fists as adrenaline pumped him with the needed courage. Like a simple flick of a switch, his shyness and stutters disappeared, being replaced with pure bravery and a shamelessly loud will to be victorious.

"Continue getting stronger!" the man shouted at the boy with a wide grin on his face.

" _Yes, sir!"_

"I'll be cheering you on – both of you!"

" _Thank you sir, I won't let you down!"_

"Will you ever give up if things get hard?"

" _No, sir!"_

"I can't hear you, boy!"

" _I'll never give up!"_

The man laughed and pumped his fist up. "That's it, son. That's what I wanna hear! One more time!"

" _I'll never give up!"_ Izuku yelled and mimicked the man's fist pump.

"YEAH!" The man bellowed to the sky.

" _AAAAHHHH!"_ Izuku tagged along with a higher pitched scream.

The old couple on the bench stared in confusion.

The father slammed his rough hand onto Izuku's head and ruffled his hair around. "You're alright, kid," he said, chuckling lightly.

…

"Thanks for showing me around."

"It's not a problem, boy," Ochaco's father said as the stepped into the room. After their little exchange earlier, he had actually taken the boy around, introducing him to the people who he saw frequently. They all seemed to take a liking to the boy. With his polite nature, it was hard not to. He briefly caught sight of his daughter taking a nap on the sofa. He made a note to carry her to her room soon. He rounded a corner and saw his wife smiling sweetly at him.

"Kid's a keeper, alright," he told her with a light chuckle. When he strolled back to take his daughter, he was surprised to see Izuku already scooping her up. She mumbled and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. It was evident this wasn't his first time picking her up like that.

"Her room's over there, sweetie," Ochaco's Mother kindly whispered, pointing to the room. Izuku gave her a firm nod and quietly made his way over, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

Ochaco's father blinked, then grinned widely. Not only had he exceeded his expectations, but the kid had also managed to one-up him. Yup, now he was sure the boy meant what he said earlier. He'd do it all for her.

Izuku gently placed her on the bed before carefully tugging the blanket from beneath her to cover her up.

"Deku…?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

He brushed her hair back, and when she tried to lean up to him, he cupped her cheek and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Her head went back to sink into the pillow in content and he ran his palm over her shoulder. His mind went back to the conversation he had with her father. He'd do it all…

…all for her.

* * *

 _Note: I've done one for Izuku's mom, so I decided to do one for Ochaco's dad as well. There wasn't much for me to use, really. Her parents are only shown like, what, twice? I'm surprised I had enough to work with for a short one-shot._


End file.
